Not Our Last Summer Festival
by ShiShiroSan
Summary: "Hah! Kau minta aku jadi obat nyamuk? Maaf saja ya, aku menolak.." Hanamaki mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Ekspentasinya hilang seketika. "Kubelikan kau creampuff 10, kalau kau mau menemaniku" tawar Matsukawa. "Setuju." dengan cepat lelaki peach berusia 18 tahun ini berubah pikiran. Sudah seperti anak kecil yang masuk dalam rayuan om om yang membawa sekotak permen.


Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate

This story is mine

Matsukawa Issei x Hanamaki Takahiro Fanfiction

Warning: Shounen Ai, kemungkinan typo, dan juga tulisan yang terlalu simple harap dimaklumi dan silahkan dinikmati.

.

.

Libur musim panas. Liburan yang menyenangkan sekaligus mengesalkan karena kau harus mengerjakan pr musim panas yang bertumpuk tumpuk. Belum lagi jika kegiatan klub yang tidak ada liburnya. Seperti hari ini di SMA swasta Aoba Johsai. Latihan volley masih di adakan, dengan atmosfer udara yang panas di tambah kau harus bergerak lincah untuk membuat bola agar tetap terlambung di udara pasti membuat suhu tubuh semakin naik dan nafas menjadi pengap, tapi karena kau mencintai klubmu dan juga semua teman satu teammu, kau akan tetap melakukannya kan. Beruntung hari ini kegiatan klub selesai lebih awal karena pelatih mendadak ada acara.  
Selesai membereskan ruang klub. Anak anak kelas 1 dan 2 pamit untuk pulang menyisakan 4 manusia absurd di dalam ruangan itu. Empat manusia yang kini sudah memasuki tahun ketiga mereka di SMA. Tahun terakhir mereka sebagai satu team. Tahun terakhir dimana mereka akan berlaga pada kejuaraan musim semi. Mereka akan terus bertanding dan menuju kejuaraan nasional dan membuat kenangan yang indah.

"Nee.. Nee.. hari minggu ada festival musim panas iya kan?" celetus dari kapten Seijoh dengan nomer jersey 1 itu. Oikawa Tooru, kelihatan sangat bersemangat seperti biasa.  
"Iya juga.. Aku lihat pamfletnya di mading tadi pagi. Tempatnya nggak jauh dari sini" ucap Hanamaki Takahiro, lelaki bersurai peach dengan suara baritonenya itu menanggapi.  
"Kalau nggak salah, hari minggu jadwal latihan kita libur kan?" ucap ace seijoh bernama Iwaizumi Hajime sambil menata barang bawaannya ke dalam tas.  
"Ahh.. Iya, kalau begitu.." Oikawa memasang kuda kuda "Iwa chaaan.. Ayo pergi sama sama.." Oikawa langsung melompat ke arah Iwaizumi dengan cepat mengelayut manja di lengan Iwaizumi yang berotot itu. Sudah bukan hal yang aneh bagi teman temannya ketika melihat ace dan kapten seijoh seperti itu, karena mereka memang sudah 'sangat dekat' sejak smp.  
"Boleh saja, tapi bantu aku mengerjakan PR" ucap Iwaizumi tidak terusik dengan Oikawa yang bergelayutan seperti ular yang melilit lengannya sementara ia masih sibuk melipat kaos latihannya dan memasukannya dalam tas.  
"Ini seperti festival musim panas terakhir kita ya?" tiba tiba si alis tebal Matsukawa Issei mengemukakan suatu kalimat yang terdengar sangat sensitif.  
"MATTSUN.. DILARANG MENGUCAPKAN KATA 'TERAKHIR'!" Oikawa auto mengamuk sambil melemparkan botol minuman ke arah Matsukawa yang dengan mudah bisa di tangkisnya.  
"Tapi memang benar kan?" jawabnya dengan enteng sambil menutup loker miliknya. "Untuk kita anak kelas 3 tidak ada tahun depan lagi" lanjut Matsukawa.  
"Matsukawa benar, Oikawa. Ini adalah musim panas tekakhir kita di SMA" Hanamaki menimpali. Ia sekilas terlihat melirik ke arah Matsukawa sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dengan mimik yang sulit di tebak.  
"Enak sekali kalian bisa pergi berdua.." Matsukawa terlihat menenteng tas miliknya dan bersiap meninggalkan ruang klub.  
"Yaahh.. Kita yang jomblo bisa apa.." ucap Hanamaki dengan nyinyir mengekor Matsukawa untuk keluar.  
"Salah sendiri jomblo.." Oikawa dengan lidah menjulur mengejek kedua orang itu.  
"Sialan kau.." membuka pintu, Hanamaki sempat sempatnya mengutuk Oikawa sebelum beranjak pergi bersama Matsukawa.  
"Mereka berdua nggak peka atau bagaimana sih? Ne.. Iwa chan, kau tau kan?" Oikawa memakai sepatunya di samping Iwaizumi yang sudah selesai sedari tadi.  
"Hmm? Maksudmu perasaan antara mereka berdua?"  
"Tepat sekali.. Dari cara Makki melihat Mattsun atau sebaliknya juga kelihatan kok kalau mereka saling suka" Oikawa yang sudah selesai memakai sepatu keluar ruang klub bersama Iwaizumi.  
"Sejak kapan kau jadi pakar cinta, hm?"  
"Sejak dulu dong.. Makanya aku tau kalau Iwa chan suka padaku.. Aduh.." satu bogeman keras sukses mendarat di kepala Oikawa. Tentu saja pelakunya Iwaizumi.. "Sakit tau, Iwa chan.. Kau nggak sayang aku ya?" Oikawa mendengus sambil mengusap ngusap pucuk kepalanya. Meskipun Iwaizumi lebih pendek darinya tapi tetap saja kekasihnya itu mudah sekali mengapai kepalanya dan menjitaknya dengan keras.  
"Itu bisa membuat otakmu encer" ucap Iwaizumi tanpa dosa.  
"Ahh.. Kalau kau bilang begitu sekarang aku ada ide" Oikawa kembali semangat. Entah darimana datangnya semangat itu. Cepat ia berbisik di telinga Iwaizumi dan nyengir kuda, merasa idenya sangat blirian.  
"Ah.. Mungkin aku harus sering sering memukul kepalamu biar pikiranmu bagus.."  
"Iwa chan, kau jahat sekali..."

Sementara itu terlihat Matsukawa bersama Hanamaki berjalan bersama. Mereka sama sama diam. Hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar bersama suara hewan malam yang samar samar. Suasana diantara keduanya entah kenapa menjadi kikuk setelah bahasan di ruang klub tadi. Mungkin di otak keduanya sama sama memikirkan banyak kata untuk memecahkan kesunyian ini. Atau malah keduanya berharap salah satu dari mereka berbicara lebih dulu.  
Sampai di persimpangan jalan mereka masih berjalan dalam diam. Hanamaki berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah Matsukawa yang selalu menunjukan ekspresi wajah seperti itu, bibirnya yang manyun dan alis tebalnya.  
"Anoo.. Aku ke arah sini. Aku pulang dulu ya.." ucap Hanamaki sambil menunjuk jalan di belakangnya. Kompleks rumahnya dengan Matsukawa memang beda arah. Tapi mereka sering pulang bersama. Belum juga melangkah, Matsukawa buka suara.  
"Hanamaki.. Mau pergi ke festival bersamaku?"  
"Eh? Berdua?" Hanamaki sedikit terkejut dengan mata membulat. Terlihat sangat berharap.  
"Aku mau kau menemaniku. Aku mau menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang, karena ini sudah kelas 3. Aku tidak mau menyia nyiakan waktuku" ucap Matsukawa santai.  
"Hah?! Kau minta aku jadi obat nyamuk? Maaf saja ya, aku menolak.." Hanamaki mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Ekspentasinya hilang seketika.  
"Kubelikan kau creampuff 10, kalau kau mau menemaniku" tawar Matsukawa.  
"Setuju.." dengan cepat lelaki peach berusia 18 tahun ini berubah pikiran. Sudah seperti anak kecil yang masuk dalam rayuan om om yang membawa sekotak permen agar bisa menculiknya.  
"Mattsun.. Makki... Kalian jalannya cepat sekali sih?" tanpa diundang dengan tiba tiba kapten seijoh ditemani ace nya datang menghampiri Matsukawa dan Hanamaki.  
"Ada apa kau mengejar kami berdua?" tanya Hanamaki dengan wajah penasaran.  
"Oikawa ingin kita berempat datang ke festival musim panas bersama. Bagaimana?" karena Oikawa masih mengatur nafasnya akhirnya Iwaizumi yang berbicara sambil menepuk nepuk pundak kekasihnya itu.  
"Yupss.. seperti kata Mattsun kan, ini festival terakhir kita. Ayo buat kenangan.." ucap Oikawa akhirnya.  
"Kami berdua memang niat pergi kesana" ucap Matsukawa.  
"Rasanya aku yang akan berjuang sendirian nanti.." gumam Hanamaki. Membayangkan Iwaizumi dan Oikawa berkencan. Lalu Matsukawa dengan orang yang disukainya bersama, sementara dia hanya diam sambil makan creampuff seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Kasihan sekali kau Hanamaki.  
"Jadi? Kita datang berempat kan? kumohon?" Oikawa memelas dengan memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya yang auto membuat Hanamaki dan Matsukawa jijik ingin menendangnya kalau kalau Iwaizumi tidak buru buru menghadiahkan kembali sebuah jitakan mesra di kepala coklatnya itu.  
"Baiklah, aku mau.. Bagaimana denganmu, Hanamaki?" tanya Matsukawa pada Hanamaki yang terlihat melamun sejenak dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak itu lagi.  
"Hanamaki?" Matsukawa kembali memanggilnya, kali ini sambil menepuk kepala peachnya itu dengan tangannya yang besar.  
"Ah.. Ya, aku..ikut..kau..saja?" Hanamaki bingung saat menyadari tangan Matsukawa berada di atas kepalanya dan kini malah terasa seperti mengelusnya pelan. Membuat pemuda penyuka creampuff ini mundur 1meter jauhnya dan langsung berbalik arah.  
"Aku mau pulang..." ucap Hanamaki sebelum berlari dengan cepat.  
"Makki hati hati.. Awas menabrak tiang.." Oikawa melambaikan tangannya sambil tertawa.  
"Apa apaan Matsukawa itu.." gumam Hanamaki sambil menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat memerah. Sepandai apapun dia menyembunyikan hal itu, tetap saja gelagatnya terlihat begitu jelas.

Sudah hari minggu saja. Padahal baru kemarin mereka berempat janjian. Dan disinilah Hanamaki, di depan pintu masuk festival. Berdiri sendirian, mengunakan setelan jinbei di malam musim panas yang lumayan sejuk.  
"Padahal aku yang jomblo, kenapa aku datang paling awal.." rasanya Hanamaki ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terbiasa tepat waktu. Di depan pintu gerbang sendirian dengan orang yang berlalu lalang di tambah pasangan muda mudi yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan 'lihat.. Kasihan orang itu sendirian' membuat Hanamaki ingin pulang saja kalau saja dia tidak memberatkan 10 creampuff yang akan dibawakan Matsukwa untuknya. Sudah sekitar 15 menit ia menunggu dan akhirnya dua dari temannya datang.  
"Yohoo.. Makki, kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf ya lama.. Ini salah Iwa chan, dia susah sekali pakai yukatanya.." ucap Oikawa, ia datang dengan mengunakan yukata berwarna biru gelap garis garis dan obi hitam yang tertata sangat rapi seperti Oikawa sudah terbiasa memasangnya sendiri.  
"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau pakai yukata, ribet.." ucap Iwaizumi mengelak, ia mengunakan yukata berwarna abu abu tua, lengannya di gulung sampai memperlihatkan lengannya dengan otot bicep yang terbentuk karena latihan teratur.  
"Tapi ini festival.. Yukata itu sudah seperti seragam wajib tau, Iwa chan" Oikawa bersikeras.  
"Tapi tidak semua orang memakai yukata, lihat saja.." Iwaizumi protes karena banyak juga orang yang datang dengan baju casual.  
"Nggak boleh protes.. Pokoknya nggak boleh pakai baju casual.. Kan kalau pakai yukata begini kita sudah seperti pasangan asli.." ucap Oikawa. Membuat ubun ubun Iwaizumi mencetak jelas 3 sudut siku siku, rasanya kalau tidak sayang ia ingin sekali melemparkan Oikawa ke kolam ikan terdekat agar tidak cerewet.  
'Salah apa aku, Tuhan..' batin Hanamaki yang hanya bisa memandangi dua sejoli yang di mabuk cinta (baca: Iwaizumi menendang Oikawa sampai kapten seijoh itu terjengkang) itu.  
"Tinggal Matsukawa ya?" tanya Iwaizumi setelah puas melepaskan hasrat cintanya pada Oikawa yang terlihat memeluk tanah sekarang.  
"Maaf aku terlambat.." ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan stelan casual celana jeans dan kaos lengan panjang yang digulung sesiku. Di tangannya ia menenteng semacam tas kecil berwarna biru muda. "Yo.. Kalian sudah lama disini?" tanya Matsukawa.  
"Aku baru saja. Tidak tau kalau Hanamaki. Dia seperti sudah selamanya disini" ujar Iwaizumi.  
"Heh.. Mattsun.. Kenapa kau tidak pakai yukata, kenapa kau pakai baju seperti itu. Ini tidak sesuai kesepakatan.." ucap Oikawa yang baru bangkit dari tanah.  
"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya kan.. Lagipula Hanamaki memakai jinbei, bukan yukata. Kau tidak memarahinya?" Matsukawa hanya bisa pasrah mendapat semprotan dari Oikawa, padahal ia baru saja datang.  
"Setidaknya Makki sudah berusaha kan.. Lagipula dia imut sekali memakai jinbei begitu.." ucap Oikawa.  
"Hah?! Kau bilang aku imut? Tinggi ku saja 184cm kau bilang aku imut apa matamu buta?" Hanamaki kesal.  
"Memang kau terlihat imut kok.. Ini.. Aku beli 15, karena satu kotak isinya segitu" ucap Matsukawa menyodorkan tas yang ia bawa tadi.  
"A- apa? Hu.. Huwaa.. Senangnya.." Hanamaki menerima tas kotak itu dengan tangan bergetar dan pipi yang memerah, entah karena Matsukawa memanggilnya imut atau malah karena terharu karena si alis tebal itu membelikannya creampuff extra.  
"Lihatlah betapa imutnya.." Oikawa terkikik kecil.  
"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita Masuk.. aku tidak sabar makan yakisoba atau takoyaki.." Iwaizumi berjalan lebih dulu memasuki festival di ikuti Oikawa yang langsung mengelayut di tangan Iwaizumi.  
"Ayo.. Kau bisa makan sampai kenyang nanti.." Matsukawa menarik tangan Hanamaki untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam festival yang cukup ramai itu. Membuat wajah Hanamaki semakin merah. Kini ia jadi semakin mirip dengan buah strawberry.  
Di dalam festival tentu saja sangat ramai dengan orang orang, baik itu pengunjung maupun penjual jajanan yang menggoda selera seperti yakisoba, takoyaki, ringo ame dan lain lainnya. Belum lagi ada both permainan seperti lempar dart, tembak tembakan dan memancing.  
Mereka berempat terlihat menyusuri bersama festival yang sangat ramai itu. Seperti biasa, Oikawa berjalan berdampingan dengan Iwaizumi sambil menenteng sekotak Takoyaki dan Yakisoba yang barusan mereka beli. Sementara Matsukawa dan Hanamaki memilih untuk membeli es serut untuk mendinginkan tenggorokan (panas karena melihat Oikawa dan Iwaizumi mesra di depan mereka)  
"Iwa chan.. Ayo tinggalkan mereka berdua.." Oikawa terlihat berbisik di telinga Iwaizumi.  
"Sekarang?" tanya Iwaizumi dengan Takoyaki di dalam mulutnya. "Baiklah, ikut aku.." dengan cepat Iwaizumi menarik tangan Oikawa menerobos keramaian menuju ke belakang stand makanan. Karena sangking ramainya bahkan Matsukawa dan Hanamaki tidak menyadari kepergian mereka berdua.  
"Semakin ramai di malam hari ya.. sepertinya mereka berdua tidak sadar kita pergi.." ucap Iwaizumi ketika melihat dua orang itu berjalan melewati tempatnya dan Oikawa bersembunyi. Sekarang posisinya ada di depan Oikawa melakukan kabedon. "Kau dan aku, hanya berdua. Nah, Toru.. Siapkan dirimu untuk kencan yang sebenarnya.." ucap Iwaizumi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi ke arah Oikawa. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hampir meledak dengan wajah yang sangat merah.  
"Iwa chan.. Katakan lagi.." dan benar saja Oikawa seperti blank karena ucapan Iwaizumi tadi.  
"Aku tidak mengulangi, Toru. Kau tau itu.." Iwaizumi lalu menarik Oikawa berjalan menyusuri festival jauh dari Matsukawa dan Hanamaki.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Hanamaki menyadari jika kedua temannya sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya langsung mengeluarkan kalimat kutukan. Bagaimana bisa ia ikut kesini hanya untuk jadi alasan, ditambah lagi Matsukawa. Ia akan bertemu seseorang dan menyatakan perasaannya. Sungguh manusia bernama Hanamaki ini ingin pulang saja dan berpacaran dengan creampuffnya tersayang.  
"Hanamaki, sepertinya Iwaizumi dan Oikawa meninggalkan kita berdua" ucap Matsukawa yang rupanya juga sadar. Ia berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke sekitar.  
"Yahh.. Kau tau, rasanya hanya jadi alasan saja kan. Padahal mereka ingin kencan" Hanamaki mendengus kesal. "Lalu mana orang yang akan kau temui? Dia belum datang?" lanjut Hanamaki, memastikan kejonesannya.  
"Ahh.. Nanti kita akan bertemu di atas bukit dekat sini. Sekitar jam 10 untuk melihat kembang api.." jawab Matsukawa seadanya kembali berjalan untuk mencari permainan asik yang bisa ia mainkan untuk mengisi waktu sebelum acara kembang api dimulai dan ia akan menyatakan cintanya.  
"Aku tidak tau kau orang yang romantis begitu.." Hanamaki berkomentar, ia hanya mengikuti Matsukawa di belakangnya. Kalau ini yang terakhir biarkanlah Hanamaki sedikit menikmati waktunya dengan Matsukawa.  
"Menurutmu aku tidak bisa romantis?" tanya Matsukawa, sambil membayar ke penjaga stan di area tembakan.  
"Yah.. Menurutku kau biasanya sangat cuek, bibirmu selalu kau manyunkan, tatapan matamu yang malas itu, lalu kau yang terlihat ogah ogahan tapi sangat serius saat bermain volley, kau juga teman yang sangat baik, dan ternyata kau punya sisi yang romantis.." gumam Hanamaki tanpa sadar.. "Enaknya orang yang akan kau kencani itu.." lanjutnya. Ya, Hanamaki memang diam diam menyimpan sebuah perasaan untuk partnernya itu. Perasaan itu sudah bersarang setahun terakhir ini dan semakin menguat beberapa waktu ini. Mendengar Matsukawa akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang tentu saja membuat hati Hanamaki hancur, dan membuat ia ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya saja sampai kapanpun.  
Larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Hanamaki sampai tidak sadar jika Matsukawa sudah menyelesaikan permainan tembak tembakan itu dan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah plushie seukuran gengaman tangan berbentuk kucing berwarna pink.  
"Kau murung.." ucap Matsukawa menepuk kepala Hanamaki dengan tangannya, membuat pemuda peach itu kembali ke kesadaranya. "Ini, untukmu.. Mirip denganmu.." ucap Matsukawa tertawa kecil lalu kembali menarik tangan Hanamaki yang bebas dari plushie dan kotak creampuff. "Aku tidak menyangka kau menganggapku seperti itu loh.."  
"Eh? Apa?" tanya Hanamaki sambil mengikuti Matsukawa yang kini menarik tangannya.  
"Tidak, sebentar lagi pukul 10, kembang apinya sudah akan dimulai. Aku mau kau ikut aku ke bukit menemui orang yang kusuka. Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu.." ucap Matsukawa enteng.  
"Hah?! Tidak mau.." Hanamaki menolak, ia berhenti berjalan membuat Matsukawa juga berhenti.  
"Kau sudah kuberi creampuff extra kan.. Ayolah, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu.." ucap Matsukawa.  
"Itu kan kencanmu.. Pergilah sendiri, aku hanya akan menganggu jika aku ikut.." Hanamaki terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya. "Jadi lepaskan aku.."  
"Tidak.. Kau harus ikut denganku.." Matsukawa bersikeras dan semakin mengeratkan gengaman tangannya lalu menarik partnernya yang sudah seperti anjing yang tidak mau diajak ke vet untuk mandi.  
Mau melawan sekeras apapun juga Hanamaki tetap kalah dalam hal kekuatan kalau dibandingkan Matsukawa. Yang akhirnya membuat dirinya pasrah di seret ke atas bukit dan menyaksikan kenyataan terpahit hidupnya (Dia akan jomblo selamanya dan kehilangan Matsukawa)

Sesampainya di atas bukit, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 21.45. Sekitar 15 menit lagi sebelum kembang apinya diluncurkan ke langit. Dan bukit itu terlihat tidak begitu sepi ada sekitar 6-7 pasangan muda mudi disana. Kelihatannya tempat itu memang menjadi spot terbaik untuk melihat kembang api. Apalagi jika kau membawa teman kencan. Tidak seperti Hanamaki. Tapi ya sudahlah, pikir pemuda itu sambil melihat ke suasana luas di depannya. Ia bisa melihat Miyagi dari atas sini, semua terlihat sangat kecil dan indah. Setidaknya itu bisa mengobati perasaannya.  
"5 menit lagi kembang apinya akan di luncurkan.." ucap Matsukawa berdiri di samping Hanamaki yang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas.  
"Eh? Benarkah? Lalu mana gadis itu?" tanya Hanamaki karena ia masih belum melihat sedikitpun batang hidung seorang perempuan yang datang sendirian.  
"Dia disini.." jawab Matsukawa.  
"Dimana? Kau ini hanya membual ya?" Hanamaki meluncurkan tuduhannya.  
"Tidak, aku-" belum juga Matsukawa selesai berbicara, kembang api pertama telah diluncurkan. Diikuti dengan kembang api lainnya yang menghiasi langit musim panas Miyagi.  
Terlihat Hanamaki memandangi kembang api yang terlihat seperti tepat di depan matanya. Sungguh indah dan warna warni. Membuatnya seakan lupa dengan sekitarnya.  
"Cantik sekali.." ucap Hanamaki dengan mata yang berbinar binar.  
"Yah.. Cantik.." Matsukawa menimpali, tapi bukan kembang api yang ia lihat. Melainkan wajah Hanamaki yang terlihat bahagia itu. "Hanamaki.." panggil Matsukawa.  
"Hmm?" Hanamaki menoleh, belum sempat ia memandang wajah Matsukawa tiba tiba saja sebuah benda asing mendarat di bibirnya. 'Huh?' Hanamaki bingung, ia terdiam, terkejut dengan mata yang membulat sempurna melihat wajah Matsukawa begitu dekat dengan jarak pandangnya, ia bahkan bisa merasakan nafasnya terlebih lagi, bibir Matsukawa bibir yang selalu terlihat manyun itu menempel pada bibirnya sendiri, mereka berciuman. Matsukawa menciumnya..  
"Hanamaki, Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Matsukawa sesaat setelah melepaskan ciuman ringannya dari Hanamaki yang terlihat masih memproses kejadian barusan.  
"Huh? Huh? A-apa? kau bilang apa?" wajah Hanamaki terlihat sangat merah dan dia bergemetar, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak lagi.  
"Kubilang akan menyatakan perasaanku pada seaeorang kan. Sudah kukatakan.. Dan orang itu adalah dirimu.." Matsukawa tersenyum dengan mata yang tertutup.  
"Ha.. Ha.. Ka-kau bercanda.. Matsukawa kau.. Bercandakan.. Haaa.." suara Hanamaki terdengar sedikit bergetar. Membuat Matsukawa membuka matanya dan mendapati Hanamaki menangis, menahan tawa dan terlebih lagi ingusnya.  
"H-hanamaki?!" Matasukawa terkejut dan buru buru mengusap ingus Hanaki dengan tissue yang ia bawa.  
"Sudah.. Jangan mengangis, kau jelek sekali.." Matsukawa berkomentar hampir tertawa karena melihat wajah menangis Hanamaki.  
"Matsukawa bodoh.." Hanamaki terlihat kesal sambil mengusap ngusap air matanya.  
"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau menerimaku?"  
"Tentu saja.. Aku juga menyukaimu, dasar Matsukawa bodoh.. Kau bodoh sekali.. Kau hampir membuatku mati.. Kupikir kau akan bersama seorang gadis yang akan merepotkanmu sepanjang waktu.. Dan membuatmu tidak bisa menemaniku beli creampuff lagi.." ucap Hanamaki panjang lebar, membuat Matsukawa kembali tertawa dan dengan gemasnya memeluk Hanamaki.  
"Jadi sekarang aku bisa memanggilmu Takahiro ya.." ucap Matsukawa sambil mengelus kepala Hanamaki yang ada di pelukannya.  
"Hanamaki saja.. Aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil Takahiro olehmu.."  
"Biasakan mulai sekarang, Takahiro. Ah.. Kau juga harus memanggilku Issei.. Issei-kun juga boleh.." ucap Matsukawa menggoda Hanamaki.  
"Tidak mau, Matsukawa bodoh.." Hanamaki masih terlihat malu malu.  
"Takahiro.." panggil Matsukawa, masih mencoba mengoda pemuda peach ini.  
"Hentikan itu.."  
"Aku mencintaimu, Takahiro.."  
"Aku juga.."  
"Issei nya mana?"  
"Ughh... baiklah.. aku membencimu, Issei.."  
"Hahaha.. itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku kan."  
"Diam..."

.

.

end

.

.

Yattaaa... beres deh, akhirnya we nuis lai, nguahahaha... dan yang mengawalinya adalah MatsuHana. Diriku sedang keracunan mereka astaga..


End file.
